


Heat

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett Ships Sciam, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, it's a thing, so does the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “I thought it was almost time,” Ezekiel said vaguely. Time for what? Was this something all wolves went through? He felt like he was in heat, or something. Oh god! I'm in heat aren't I. “I'm having my first heat,” He knew it was supposed to happen in his early teens. All born wolves and some bitten wolves went through a heat once a year. He tried hard not to move his skin was so sensitive that even the slightest shift against the sheets was almost painful. Ezekiel nodded stepping over to his bedside and placing his hand on Brett's forehead. His hand was warm but it made the heat dissipate just a bit. Which made no sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that happened and stuff..

**Heat**

  
Ezekiel Magnusson

 

Brett Talbot

\-----

Brett felt wrong; his cock had been hard all day. Way more than teen werewolf hormones would cause anyway. He felt hot like he was under the sun on a summer day, he couldn't focus. The only thing on his mind was his.maddening arousal. As soon as he got home, he ran straight to his room to relieve himself.

 

Brett didn't even bother stripping, he unzipped his fly and pulled his achingly hard cock free. He stroked himself hard, fast and rough. Pumping his cock vigorously, but he couldn't cum. He relented stripping off his clothes and lying in his bed. He tried fingering himself he'd gotten pretty good at that, and it had brought him some spectacular orgasms. While it helped take the edge off it still wasn't enough. He even tried the dildo he'd gotten as a gag Christmas gift, from a packmate. It felt amazing, but he still couldn't get off. He was literally in pain; he whimpered trying desperately to get himself off. Something was wrong with, him but werewolves didn't get sick.

 

He was startled by a knock on his door. He quickly covered himself, breathing heavily. _Please don't be my sister, please don't be my sister._ He begged internally. “Brett, you alright?” Oh god worse it was Satomi’s second Ezekiel.

 

“I'm fine.” He answered, he so wasn't, but he wouldn't admit it to Ezekiel. He hated worrying the guy he worried enough. As second he worried almost as much as an alpha. He wasn't that much older than him in his early twenties, but he was wise beyond his years. That's what had led Satomi to choose him. He was kind, charismatic, _hot,_ empathetic. He had all manner of positive traits an alpha looked for in a second.

 

“No you’re not, pack bonds remember I can feel your distress.” _Shit, shit, shit please go away Zeke!_ Of course, he didn't. Ezekiel pushed the door open and paused as if punched in the face by the stench of his arousal. He took a deep centering breath, focusing himself and shutting the door. His arousal was clearly affecting the older wolf, but he had pretty stellar control.

 

“I thought it was almost time,” Ezekiel said vaguely. _Time for what?_ Was this something all wolves went through? He felt like he was in heat or something. _Oh god! I'm in heat, aren't I?_

 

“I have my first heat,” He knew it was supposed to happen in his early teens. All born wolves and some bitten wolves went through a heat once a year. He tried hard not to move his skin was so sensitive that even the slightest shift against the sheets was almost painful. Ezekiel nodded stepping over to his bedside and placing his hand on Brett's forehead. His hand was warm, but it made the heat dissipate just a bit. Which made no sense.

 

“You're burning up; you have two options, Brett. You can either ride it out for the next few days locked in a circle of mounting ash. Or you can mate with someone.” _Shit, what a time to be single!_ He cursed his relationship status, trying to think of anyone, who would sex him through his heat. The problem was he didn't trust anyone who came to mind. Not to see him like this…. Well except maybe Liam, but the younger wolf was in love with his Scott. Brett wouldn't come between them he totally shipped Sciam.

 

“Great time to be single” Brett whined, he was glad for the warm hand still resting on his forehead. The touch helped, not much but a bit. Ezekiel was breathing slow and deep like he was struggling to maintain his control. His usual warm brown eyes were ringed in blue. Which looked absolutely beautiful. Zeke seemed to be mulling something over in his head weighing a decision.

 

“I'd be willing if you want to take the more pleasant route. To resolve your heat.” _Wait did Ezekiel just offer to have sex with him? Older, sexier, second in command, muscle god, sweet, gentle, Ezekiel!?!?_ He wasn't blind he knew Zeke was gorgeous. He was totally a common feature in his spank bank.

 

“You, would?” He was not complaining about this particular fantasy being fulfilled, not one bit.

 

“I'm the only unmated wolf of age in the pack. Other than alpha Satomi and I don't think she's your, type.” _Ewww, no I'd rather suffer, thanks._ He loved his alpha of course, but not like _that. Just no, ewww_. He would rather suffer through his heat.

 

“Then, help me? Please?” Ezekiel growled low in his throat ripping the sheet from Brett's body, revealing miles of taut muscle and pale skin. He disrobed in record time and god he was hot. Big muscular arms, thick legs, a fucking eight pack, broad shoulders and a defined chest. Not to leave out the best part, his cock. It was the perfect penis. It was thick, long, with a slight upward curve leading to a beautiful head. He wanted that dick in every orifice he had; it was beautiful, _he_ was beautiful.

 

Ezekiel admired Brett for a moment as the younger man gazed at him hungrily. Brett was gorgeous. Long, lean, muscular, he was well endowed himself his cock nowhere as thick, but longer at least nine inches. He desperately wanted a taste of that gorgeous member…… But first, he wanted a.taste of something else. He straddled the younger wolf, gripping the back of his neck tightly and dragging him to a deep possessive kiss. They both growled as they battled for dominance of the lip lock. But in the end, Brett submitted.

 

He was totally overloaded with sensation. Ezekiel was sucking his cock like a starved man at a buffet. His fingers we're stretching him and prodding at his prostate. Brett was practically delirious; he was pretty sure his brain would melt and leak out his ears at this rate. Ezekiel’s big hands caressed him gently as he pleasured him. His tongue swirled around the head of his cock on every upstroke. Driving gasps, whimpers, growls, whines, and incoherent babble out of him. He was sure he would die if Ezekiel didn't fuck him, the anticipation was palpable. The older wolf was holding him on the precipice of orgasm until finally, he seemed satisfied. Ezekiel withdrew his fingers and pulled off his cock with a lewd wet pop. Ezekiel cut off whatever utterly unimportant thing he was about to say with another kiss. He felt the broad cock head press against his hole, then a slight but pleasant burn as he was slowly sliding in. Just when he was sure he'd be split in two, Zeke bottomed out holding his position. But Brett couldn't take it any longer; the need was too much. He hooked his ankles behind the older wolf’s waist and began rocking his hips back impaling himself repeatedly on the massive heat inside him. It felt incredible as Ezekiel began to take control, snapping his hips with each roll of Brett’s. Building a wonderful rhythm. He wasn't going to last. He could already feel the heat pooling in his belly, as the older wolf, pistoned into him.

 

Ezekiel began really fucking him then hammering in so hard the bed creaked ominously beneath them. The older wolf had him pinned to the mattress in a show of dominance. He held his hips in a tight grip his claws digging into his flesh, drawing small pinpricks of blood. With a particularly powerful thrust against his prostate, Brett came, his cock untouched. He was completely blindsided by the sudden orgasm drenching himself in a torrent of his own cum. With a long low growl, Ezekiel followed shortly, filling his hole with cum. His fever was lessening and he wrapped his arms around the broader man, cuddling up to him like a pillow.

  
“Get some rest,” Ezekiel rumbled, “We have two more days of your heat to work through.” Brett snuggled into the bigger wolf's chest and fell quickly to sleep…. _for now._


End file.
